Still, These Hands Will Never Let Go
by Kuran.Akarixx
Summary: One, Two, Three. That's how everyone learnt their numbers. That's always been their system. It is common sense. It is logic. Then why...?


**Still, These Hands Will Never Let Go**

**1. Expectations Not Met**

A Kaito X Luka Fan Fiction

* * *

Append.

The ability to sound realistic and emotional - an extension that all Vocaloids within this particular household wished for.

Master was a genius. The mastermind, if you will, who dedicated his entire life to creating each unique and lively member. Each Vocaloid was bursting with excitement when he declared an improvement for each and every one of them.

Miku was the definition of success. Her sales had skyrocketed when Master had first created her. Naturally, she was the first to get her append. It was all understandable.

The twins were next. Their previous fourteen year old selves had matured greatly, especially for Len.

CV03 spent a considerable amount of time within their grand kitchen, preparing congratulatory dishes, making sure it was everything that they liked as the three of them walked in with their expensive make-overs. The sales for the three of them were triumphant. As their elder sister figure, Luka could not be prouder as she saw their units sell one by one with much success until their entire stock was emptied out. As patient as her personality could allow her, she waited intently for her turn while admiring them from afar.

After all, the number three came after one and two, right?

* * *

Master was keeping a secret.

Gone was the Kaito that attempted to keep up his cheerful façade, not knowing that the observant Luka could see through his veiled smiles and see the insecurity that tore up his insides.

His broad shoulders lacked the underlying tension that belied his cheerful smiles, the imperceptible furrow to his brows gone smooth and a tiny private smile played on his lips when he thought no one was looking.

It was different than usual; Luka could see a peculiar sparkle within those deep azure eyes.

He shrugged it off easily, looking somewhat pleased with himself and shook his head when she pursued him for an answer.

* * *

"Luka, I want to improve my English…" Kaito came up to her one day, purposely avoiding the girl's inquiring look as a light blush settled on his cheeks.

Her jaw clenched tightly as she attempted to squash down the suspicion that unexpectedly surged and struggled to remain expressionless. Luka always had a knack for seeing through things. _Master couldn't be thinking…_

Calm and mature. That's what she was most loved for within this household.

CV03 caved in and spent most of her hours helping Kaito with his pronunciation on the seemingly foreign language.

* * *

"Kaito will be getting more than just an append. He'll be the first in the Vocaloid3 series."

Delighted gasps rang out in the room as Luka's body trembled, struggling to rein in her shock.

"Like Miku and the twins, Kaito's voice banks will be appended with four dependent outcomes: Straight, Soft, Whisper and English."

* * *

Luka didn't know where she was, but someone seemed to be comforting her as fat tears rolled down her pale skin.

Her heart ached and breathing suddenly became painfully uneven. Feeling pathetic, she carelessly attempted to wipe her tears away with the back of her hand, wincing as she remembered those words from her precious Master.

"Luka…" A sympathetic voice sounded from next to her as Meiko continued to rub soothingly at her back. Looking up, clouded cobalt eyes met with the warmest pair of amber. Her kind face was creased with worry as she stared down at the vulnerable girl, deciding to put her own needs last.

"…Do you hate Kaito?" She had seen them getting closer over the years and even teased them considerably about it. Ever since Master had brought up Append, Meiko saw the girl bite down her excitement as she fully and selflessly supported Miku and the twins. She could see the passion, the want, the love Luka had for singing radiate from her eyes, hidden behind her composed features. Being the oldest (and surprisingly not drunk for once), Meiko felt responsible for the younger to be crying.

Cerulean eyes widened at the brunette's question. Did she…?

Sure, she felt almost betrayed that the blue-haired idiot had used her to improve his own verbal skills, keeping something so crucial from her…

Luka dug her nails deep into her palms, avoiding the brunette's compassionate gaze. _Do I…?_

She was frustrated and displeased, filled with rage and envy. Fear took up all her capable emotional space as she glared at the innocent flowerbed beside them. Apparently she had left the room without a word after Master's announcement regarding Kaito, trying her best to remain calm and keeping her tears at bay before running out of the house. _Ah, so that's where I am._

She was terrified. Was if Kaito replaced her ranking? Did Master forget about her? Did she do something wrong?

Three always came after two. That's how she was taught.

Meiko combed her soft pink locks gently, as if she was trying to brush out every discomfort within the younger girl's body. Surprisingly, it seemed to work as some of the tension bled from the girl's body.

"Luka, I know you're upset for not being the next to get an Append…" The brunette started, trying to keep her words light and sensitive. "I know Kaito would've wanted you to be next too, but you know how Master is. We never know what he thinks." She rolled her eyes at the memory of their beloved creator.

"Kaito's been through a lot…" It was now her turn to clench her fist in anger. "He was excited, you know? He waited so long and practiced hard for over three years… The kid was shattered when Master told him he was a commercial failure." Meiko let out a heavy sigh. "Even though he was miserable and wanted to cut off his sales, he never stopped encouraging Master to make you four to be much more successful than him, Luka."

A surprised Luka looked up, mouth forming a flabbergasted 'o'. She hated the fact that she couldn't even _decide_ if she hated BaKaito or not, regret coiling uneasily in her stomach. Biting her lip, she looked away from Meiko to hide the shameful tears trailing down her delicate face. _So that's why he was so insecure with himself…_

Meiko chuckled at the girl's reaction, knowing she was no longer mad at Kaito and pulled her in into a spine-breaking hug.

CV03 would now dedicate her time to give Kaito his fair share of a special congratulatory dish.

The girl softened visibly, remembering how Meiko too, hasn't gotten her Append and was surprisingly able to remain so calm.

_Hm, perhaps an ice cream cake. _Embarrassed, a blush blossomed on her cheeks as she thought of the happy, stupidly blissful expression that wouldn't leave Kaito's face for at least a day. The idiot was always easy to please.

_And a nice bottle of Sake too, for Nee-san._

* * *

**A/N:** Hello! Thank you so much for taking your time into reading my first Vocaloid fanfic. It was really fun to write especially when I was just over flowing with feels for Kaito's V3 xP

I suppose you can say that I wrote this on a semi impulse. I've been dying to write a LuKaito fanfic ever since I jumped onto the bandwagon! Their voices just matches each others so much, I just can't... And seeing there isn't much LuKaito fics out there, I'm just throwing in a simple one to start off with. I really hope that this one progresses to somewhere!

Although honestly, I don't have much plot thought out xD Feel free to leave some ideas in your reviews! That'd be greatly appreciated.

Some of the ideas were inspired by askcrypton from tumblr. You should go check out their blog! It's actually the best thing out there and it makes me laugh so hard.

I will try and update this as soon as possible. I love this pairing way too much to give up on!

Peace,

Akari

PS - So sorry for abandoning my ff account. I haven't had much time to write and/or just didn't feel like writing and dedicating myself to a fic. Most of the time I just enjoy reading more than writing. /shot


End file.
